As geometric scaling of Si-based MOSFET technology becomes more challenging, the heterointegration of alternate materials with Si becomes an attractive option for increasing the innate carrier mobility of MOSFET channels. Heterointegration of alternate materials has thus far been limited to the addition of SiGe alloys of small Ge content for use as source-drain contact materials or heterojunction bipolar transistor base layers. Since such layers are only slightly lattice mismatched to Si, and since most modern Si MOSFET processes are compatible with these dilute SiGe alloys, few disruptions in the Si MOSFET integration sequence have been necessary. Unfortunately, the drive for increased carrier mobility (and concomitant device drive current) will soon necessitate the use of other, more highly lattice-mismatched materials for historically Si-based devices, requiring more disruptive changes to the traditional device integration flow.